Who will I choose?
by Shaira Orasagawa
Summary: This is an ending for Gakuen Alice. Mikan will choose the one that she likes. Please read it. It's my first fanfic... please read it...NxM RxH
1. Chapter 1: It is the right time

**_"Who will I choose?"_**

_A Gakuen Alice Ending_

**(I do not own Gakuen Alice.)**

**Shaira-san is a beginner so I hope you can understand what I wrote!!**

----------

_**CHAPTER 1**_

(It was afternoon. Ruka is sitting on a bench near the North Woods with a lonely face. Everything is fine now but he don't know why he is lonely. The "Watching Over Ruka" Group especially Tsubasa and Misaki came into the lonely scene.)

Misaki: Hey, Ruka, you look sad.

Tsubasa: I think he's brokenhearted.

Misaki: Baka! (hitting Tsubasa with a steel paper fan.) I'm gonna gave you a piece of advice Why don't you tell her about your feelings? Say it early so if you ever be hurt, it will be early also. Then, we should go now.

(Misaki and Tsubasa went out of the scene. Ruka was strike hard by those words. Suddenly a girl popped in.)

Mikan: Ruka-pyon!

Ruka: Sa- Sakura-san… You- you surprised me.

Mikan: I'm sorry! Well, I shall go now.

Ruka: Wait, do you have a minute? I have something to tell you.

Mikan: Okay, I'll sit with you.

(Silence covered the area. A boy is hiding behind a tree, peeking the conversation. Actually, it is Natsume. You can hear and feel the heartbeat of Ruka. The wind blew and it seems that his conscience is starting to work. He must tell it now before it's too late.)

Mikan: What is it you want to say?

Ruka: Uhhhmmm… how can I tell you this…? Uhmm…

Mikan: uhhmm… what?

Ruka: Uhh… Whenever I'm with you ... my heart feels like it has grown wings… It throws away the darkness… it allows the warm sunlight inside my heart… It's like I forget the current situation… and it's all like this because…

Mikan: Huh? I can't understand… how can a heart grow wings?

Ruka: Well, it's all because… I…

Mikan: Ruka-pyon… allowing warm sunlight?

Ruka: I…I… like you.

Mikan: Ohhh… I like you also because you are a good friend to me!

Ruka: It's not like that!

Mikan: Ruka-pyo---

Ruka: It's more than just friends. I always want to be with you, I always want to make you smile, I want to protect you… all because of I like you…

Mikan: Wha- You are kidding right?

Ruka: I'm not kidding…

(Mikan run and run and run. She doesn't' know what to do. Then, she sits down beside a tree and think of Ruka's words. She can't even react at the situation.)

Natsume: Hey polka dots, what are you doing here? Something happened right?

Mikan: How did you know?

Natsume: Because you are "baka".

Mikan: I am not in the mood to be angry with you. I think you are not the right person to talk with.

Natsume: Then, you can freely go away, polka dots!

Mikan: How arrogant as I expected of you! Hmph!

Natsume: Did you see Ruka?

Mikan: Wha- uhmm… Ruka? Ruka-pyon? Wha- I didn't see him you know.. I just…

Natsume: You won't panic if there isn't something wrong. It's about Ruka, right?

Mikan: Uhmm… Actually…

Natsume: Just don't say it… I know it. I overheard your conversation. I know he's waiting for your answer. Wait, what's your answer anyway?

Mikan: I don't know…

Natsume: Stop it… I don't want to hear anything like that again.

Mikan: What's wrong with you?! At first you want to know it, then after you don't want!!

Natsume: You don't care! I didn't insist you to say!

Mikan: You!! I really can't understand you!!

Natsume: Well, you won't!!

Mikan: Grrr… It's not the right time to fight when I have problems like this!!

Natsume: But, it's the right time for me…

Mikan: Na—Natsume?

Natsume: Go to Ruka. I don't want to see you ever again… I'll just be hurt…

Mikan: Natsume???

(Natsume left while Mikan is still standing. Mikan saw the blurry appearance of Natsume until it he went out of the scene leaving Mikan shocked and surprise.)

-------

**Uhmm... Did I make some mistakes? Please leave a review! Thanks! I'll update soon!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Test of love?

**Shaira-san is bored. No one motivates her to work at the story! Please read it. Huhuhu… Hope this will satisfy you!**

---------

_**CHAPTER 2**_

(Mikan becomes angrier to Natsume. She walks and shouts breaking the silence)

Mikan: You're such a jerk, Natsume! Leaving like that!

Hotaru: What's up with you, Mikan?

Mikan: Hotaru!

Hotaru: Stay away, "baka".

Mikan: But, Hotaru! I need someone to talk with.

Hotaru: Well, I have some time for _bakas _like you. Let's talk about it. What are your problems?

Mikan: Hotaru… how can a heart grow wings?

Hotaru: Who ever said that to you?

Mikan: Ruka-pyon…

Hotaru: hmm… interesting…

Mikan: Hotaru…

Hotaru: Did he say to you that he likes you?

Mikan: How did you know? Uhmm… it's not that…

Hotaru: Stop talking like that… You should face the truth… I wonder how Natsume react on this.

Mikan: He said he is hurt but I didn't do anything to him. I didn't punch him you know. I can't understand him.

Hotaru: As expected of him… Leave it to me, Mikan.

Mikan: You're really my bestfriend, Hotaru!

( Next morning, all are in their classroom except for their teacher because it's a self study time. It's a good time for Hotaru to do her plans.)

Hotaru: Hey, you two there!

Ruka & Natsume: Us? (can't look at each other)

Hotaru: Yeah. I do know that you two like her. But, I'm not sure about you. (pointing Natsume) It's because, it's not yet confirmed. 

Class: WHAAATT! THEY LIKE SOMEONE! WHO!

Natsume: Don't talk nonsense.

Hotaru: It's not nonsense.

Natsume: What is this stupid game! I don't have to answer those dumb questions.

Hotaru: Do you really like her?

Natsume: What are you talking about?

Hotaru: Hmph… you shouldn't deny.

Mikan: Hotaru?

Hotaru: Just leave it to me. I will just make that person say the truth and you should choose between them.

Mikan: Huh! Do I really need to!

Hotaru: Yeah.

Natsume: I'll leave.

(Hotaru get her baka gun and start to fire it to Natsume.)

Hotaru: You should say it now.

Natsume: What do you really want! (ready to use his alice)

Mikan: Don't hurt, Hotaru, you baka!

Natsume: I have no choice.

Hoatru: As I planned… Answer my question.

Natsume: Yeah.

Hotaru: I thought so…

Mikan: I can't understand you at all…

Hotaru: Okay, answer my questions to know who she should choose.

Natsume: Do I really need to answer those stupid questions?

Hotaru: You have no choice.

Natsume: Do whatever you want.

Mikan: eh?

Hotaru: Hm…

Question no. 1: What gift will you give to her if it's her birthday?

Ruka: I should give her a box of Howalon. I know she likes it.

Natsume: Huh? Why would I give her a gift? She don't deserve a gift at all.

Mikan: Who's the girl that you are talking about?

Hotaru: Question no. 2: You have a date with her in the Central Town. What will you do?

Ruka: Watch movies?

Natsume: That won't happen. I'll leave her alone with her friends.

Hotaru: Lastly, How can you express your feelings to that stupid girl?

Ruka: I'll tell it directly to her. I should also give her a present.

Natsume: I'll do nothing. She's stupid so how can she understand it? I won't waste my time with that stupid girl.

Mikan: Uhmm… Am I belong in the conversation?

Natsume: But I don't deserve to be chosen.

Hotaru: What makes you say so?

Natsume: I don't know.

Kokoryomi: I always insult her. We are really different from each other. When we are together, she can't even smile a bit. She prefer to choose Ruka rather than me. She hates me. That's why I want her to be with the one compatible to her. And it's Ruka. We---

Natsume: Shut up or I'll burn you alive! You!

Ruka: What? Me?

Hotaru: Good job, Kokoryomi.

Mikan: Stop this foolish things! If anyone will be hurt, you should stop it, Hotaru!

Natsume: Hey you…

Mikan: Why?

( Natsume give the gentlest smile ever but fake to Mikan. He is really hurt deep inside. He whispers to Mikan, "Thank you" and leave.)

Mikan: Natsume… did you really hate everything about me?

-------------

**Shaira-san needs some criticism. Please leave a review! Thanks for reading. I'll be updating soon. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Ending

Shaira-san is now on the final stretch

**Shaira-san is now on the final stretch! Sorry, for the late update but here's the ending! I hope you'll enjoy!!**

--

(Natsume went to his room and packed his things. He didn't even tell to his best friend Ruka that he has to undergo a one-year mission. He noticed the picture that is taken from his birthday and keeps it inside his bag. With a big sigh, he stands up and went out of his room carrying his bag. Back in the classroom…)

Hotaru: Mikan… Sit down. Are you okay?

Mikan: Yeah…

Mikan: (Thinks) What's up with that guy? He always leaves like that. But, I don't think that he hates me because he won't say thank you. He always insults me. But, that insults make me really energized so somehow it can also be good. At first, I didn't like him but when I get to know him deeper, I become to think that he can be also nice. So nice, that he sacrifice his self just for the sake of his friends. I manage to lik-- Wait! Why am I thinking him right now? Do I suddenly fall for him?

Hotaru: Hey, are you still there, Mikan?

(Mikan stands up and this surprised the two.)

Mikan: Sorry, Ruka. But, I chose Natsume…

Ruka: Uh, it's alright.

(Mikan starts to run and find Natsume everywhere. She runs in the stairs in the rooms of every section or class, she looks the North woods and finally she was behind the door of the room of Natsume.)

Mikan: Natsume, are you there? Uh, the door is open. I'll come in. Natsume?

(She went inside and suddenly notices the open closet of Natsume's room. She was surprised to see this and notices the window. There, she saw Natsume with his bag going to the gate that leads you outside the academy. Mikan is suspicious about this but if she runs going there, she won't catch up with Natsume. She sits down quickly and there she cries and cries. While in the classroom, Ruka's head is down, not even looking at Hotaru and tears are falling down from his eyes.)

Hotaru: How long are going to cry there, Ruka-kun?

Ruka:…

Hotaru: It's bad for a guy to cry. They'll just say that you are not strong.

Ruka:…

Hotaru: Oh… this event will be rare! Ruka is crying! I will sell these pictures and I'll be rich then!

Ruka: What?

Hotaru: Here's a handkerchief. Stop crying. You are like a little child that has been stolen of a candy. You're worst that Mikan.

Ruka: I--Imai-san!

Hotaru: Ho-ta-ru!

Ruka: What?

Hotaru: Love can wait, right?

Ruka: You're right, Hotaru!

(While outside, Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei are talking near the classroom. They can hear what they are talking about.)

Narumi: Do you know that Natsume is will have a one-year mission? I pity that boy.

Misaki: Yeah, I know it.

Hotaru: What?! Mikan?!

Ruka: Natsume…

Hotaru: Ruka, you find Natsume and do anything so that he'll wait for Mikan, okay? I'll find Mikan.

Ruka: Okay!

(They do their best to find what they should find. Ruka found Natsume opening the gate which he stopped and Hotaru found Mikan sitting in the floor crying. She pressed something on her remote and an emergency vehicle comes in the room. They ride on it and Hotaru makes the vehicle fast.)

Ruka: Natsume… won't you say goodbye first to us?

Natsume: Then goodbye Ruka, I need to go.

Ruka: Wait, Natsume! You need to wait for Mikan.

Natsume: What are you saying? I don't care and I won't wait for her!

Ruka: You should really wait!

Persona: Didn't I say to be prepared when leaving?! I'll wait for only ten minutes, okay?

Natsume: Persona?

Ruka: Now, please wait for Mikan.

Natsume: I won't waste my time.

(Suddenly, Mikan and Hotaru came. The rain starts to fall. Mikan jumped out of the vehicle and pushed Natsume that's why they fall.)

Natsume: Ow…

Mikan: What's with you?! You stupid! Where are you going, baka?!

Natsume: Why would I say it to you?

Mikan: Aho! You should know that I really CARE about you!

Natsume: Worrying is a trouble for me.

Mikan: Trouble?!

Natsume: Yeah, it really troubles me…

Mikan: Why… why didn't you say?! Something… something important like this!

(Mikan suddenly remembered when Hotaru is leaving. That day she thought that Hotaru will leave because she doesn't love them anymore. But, it's all because Hotaru wants to donate the money that she makes in the Academy for the school so it will not be shutted down. And, Hotaru didn't say that she'll leave soon because she doesn't want to see everyone sad. This time it's like Natsume is in the place of Hotaru now.)

Mikan: You are… You are stupid…

Natsume: What?!

Mikan: You don't need to sacrifice yourself just for us! I can't understand how you care on us! You should share those problems!

Natsume: What are you talking about?

Mikan: Are you really leaving?! I know that I can't stop you but, I just want to say something to you. When I first came here in the academy, I really hate you. I won't regret coming on this school if you weren't here. I really thought that you are a person that is scary and full of mysteries. But, as times goes on, I realize that you are not the cruel person I'm thinking but you are just lonely and doesn't have friends. And whenever I'm with you I feel protected. I feel energized when you insults me. It's like I'll be having fun when I'm with you. Then, if I'll just only see you smile, I know that it will suit most your face. But, just earlier… when I saw that face and the way you say "thank you"… I… Now I… I… I like you….

Natsume: You don't really need to cry.

(By those words, Natsume wipes Mikan's tears. He stands up and helps Mikan to stand up also.)

Natsume: Stupid.

Mikan: Huh?

Natsume: What do you expect? I'll leave? You're so stupid.

Mikan: What? You are not leaving?!

Natsume: I won't be leaving. I'll have a one-year mission but I won't leave the academy. Persona would just talk to that men in the car outside then we'll head to the Principal's office and there I'll sleep. The mission is for the student council.

Mikan: Whaaat?! I commited mistakes again!

Natsume: Well, I need to go now.

Mikan: Okay!

After 5 years…

_Dear Grandpa,_

_How are you? My..my.. How time flies!I'm now fifteen andI'm not just the one who is fine. But, everything's fine now! My mom (Yuka) and Luna are now best friends. I can't believe that they fight just for a guy. Well, that's what happens when you're in-love. Reo was forgiven by the Academy now and is heading to a big change for a new beginning. Yesterday, I received a letter from Mom saying that she went on Reo's concert with Luna and Teacher Narumi. By the way, the elementary principal also forgave my mom for having such trouble and she put back what she stole from him and that is uhh… growth. The junior high school principal doesn't hate boys now because her husband came back after many years. And, the high school principal rules the academy well. Even though I can't still see you but I can send you letters now! And, as many as I can! Inchou(Yuu) is now the president of Student Council and I'm happy for him! Hotaru stopped blackmailing Ruka when he manages to get a photo of Hotaru sleeping with saliva in her pillow. I also can't believe that Ruka just called Hotaru by her name. I think they are getting to know each other. If you're asking about Tsubasa and Misaki, they are now outside the academy living freely and they are getting married next year. Anna and Nonoko found their true love. And as for me, I also found a person that I like. Don't get mad but I have sort of mutual understanding with Natsume for five years. I know what you're saying that I should concentrate in studies before love so there. We didn't even have a relationship. But, true love can wait, right?_

_From your loving granddaughter,_

_Mikan_

"**The End"**

--

**If you didn't like the ending, just leave a review. I'll make another better story just for you! And, Shaira-san is happy to see that her work is done! For those who read this story, I hope to see you again on my next stories! Shaira-san needs to go for a victory party! Bye!**


End file.
